


cold hot chocolate

by bellfort3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, DO NOT SHIP, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, No shipping, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, They ARE brothers, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Wilbur Soot, brighton meet-up, no romantic relationships, platonic, sbi, sbi fd au, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are in brighton, they meet up, tommy doesnt feel good, tommy has low blood pressure, tommy passes out, wilbur is tommys older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Tommy rarely ever forgot to eat. When you were as tall and lanky and skinny and high energy as he was, you were almost constantly hungry. But if anyone, specifically Wilbur Soot, asked why Tommy had skipped breakfast that morning when he usually didn’t, the answer was that he forgot. It was a lie, sure, but what else was Tommy supposed to say? He couldn’t exactly tell the truth and say that he had been so anxious that his stomach had been rolling and that the mere thought of food had been enough to make him gag.Unfortunately, a lack of food and water was something that easily made one's blood sugar and blood pressure drop. Add on the fact that Tommy had been dunked beneath the freezing waves of the Atlantic ocean, it was no wonder he found himself passed out on the floor of Wilbur's living room an hour later.Or, Tommy doesn't take care of himself and ends up passing out from low blood pressure while meeting up with Wilbur in Brighton
Relationships: Family dynamics - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), No shipping - Relationship, platonic - Relationship, they are Family - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 554
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	cold hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, this fic was a bitch to write. It took me over 2 weeks to finish and most of that time was spent just figuring out how to write one goddamn scene. Not only that, but I was debating making it a 2-shot for a while there. 
> 
> Anyway! Here's the finished product! I hope it meets everyone's expectations! Big shout out to all my mutuals on tumblr for offering up their personal fainting stories haha. It helped me out a ton. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tommy rarely ever forgot to eat. When you were as tall and lanky and skinny and high energy as he was, you were almost constantly hungry. But if anyone, specifically Wilbur Soot, asked why Tommy had skipped breakfast that morning when he usually didn’t, the answer was that he forgot. It was a lie, sure, but what else was Tommy supposed to say? He couldn’t exactly tell the truth and say that he had been so anxious that his stomach had been rolling and that the mere thought of food had been enough to make him gag. 

But it was noon now and Wilbur was rattling off a list of places nearby where they could go and grab a bite to eat. Of course, the anxiety Tommy had been experiencing earlier was long gone, quickly overshadowed as the pair had easily fallen into their usual rhythm. But, even though his stomach was no longer churning with unnecessary anxiety, it still hurt to the point where he didn’t want to eat. Have you ever gone so long without eating that you get so hungry your stomach hurts? And you know it’s because you haven’t eaten but your stomach hurts so bad that you don’t want to eat? That’s how Tommy was feeling right now. 

“So, do you want to eat at  _ English’s of Brighton _ or  _ Food for Friends _ ?” Wilbur asked, glancing to Tommy and raising an expectant eyebrow. 

Tommy’s stomach clenched at the prospect of food and he let his eyes flutter closed while he breathed through the pain. He didn’t want to be  _ that _ person and shoot Wilbur down while he was being a good host, but Tommy also didn’t fancy ordering something at a restaurant just to sit there and feel nauseous at the sight of it. 

“Uhhh,” Tommy bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m, uh, actually not hungry, Wilbur.”

Wilbur’s face pinched. “You sure? I’ll pay for you.”

“No, no, no,” Tommy was quick to stop Wilbur right then and there. “First of all, I make more money than you, dickhead, I don’t need some  _ peasant  _ paying for me. Second, I’m just genuinely not hungry right now.” 

Wilbur eyed Tommy suspiciously for a moment before getting up from his seat on the bench with a sigh. “Okay,” he said and placed his hands on his hips. “I suppose we can wait and just do an early supper. Do you want to go down to the beach or the arcade in the meantime?”

Tommy faced straight ahead, looking over the edge of the pier out to the beach. Soft waves crashed against the pebbles that made up the shore. Not only was it a lovely day-the sky was clear, the sun shining, and the sticky June heat was occasionally interrupted by a pleasant breeze-but the beach just looked  _ calm.  _ Calm compared to the chaos Tommy would imagine an arcade would bring. 

“Beach,” Tommy decided and went to stand up. As soon as he did, though, he felt like he was careening back towards the ground. His stomach dropped and he swayed dangerously, threatening to topple over as his vision started to blacken around the edges. He blinked furiously, trying to blink the darkness out from in front of his eyes. 

“Uh, Tommy, you good?”

Tommy remained still for another moment, intensively focusing on stabilizing his center of gravity and getting his vision to clear. He breathed deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth, before slowly letting his muscles relax. 

Tommy nodded slightly when he felt sure enough that he wasn’t going to immediately pass out. “Yeah,” he muttered, more to himself than to Wilbur. “I’m good. J-Just stood up too fast.”

That seemed to soothe Wilbur’s panic quite easily. He hummed in understanding and let his hand that had reached out to steady the teen drop. “Alright, beach it is, then.”

The pair made their way down to the beach, Tommy stumbling along on unsteady legs trying to match Wilbur’s long strides. They found an empty spot along the shore, Wilbur sitting down while Tommy got busy undoing his shoelaces. He pulled off his shoes, followed by his socks, and reveled in the feeling of tiny, cool, wet rocks under his bare feet. He buried his toes in the pebbles, giggling like a little kid. 

Tommy had been to the beach before, in fact, he’d been to this exact one the last time he’d met up with Wilbur. That meet-up had been so hectic though, that Tommy hadn’t really gotten the chance to just sit down and enjoy the feeling of  _ being at the beach _ . With Tubbo, they were always doing something, bouncing from activity to activity without ever stopping to catch their breath. Tommy understood why it had been like that-the need to do as much as possible before they were forced to interact solely through a screen once again. And he was grateful for it! He could confidently recall their first in-real-life meet-up as unforgettable. 

But if Tommy had thought meeting up with Tubbo had been crazy, then meeting up with Wilbur and Phil and the gang had been  _ insane.  _ It had undoubtedly been the best day of Tommy’s life, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t also been exhausting. He’d spent the first half of the day feeling anxious and overly cautious, his internet friends feeling like nothing more than strangers before it all finally clicked and Tommy let himself go wild. It had been an exhilarating rollercoaster of emotions that left him socially sapped for the next couple of days following the meet-up. 

That was partially why Tommy had gotten so worked up over this individual meet-up with Wilbur. He had nothing to base this off of, really, if he thought about it. The last time had been a group setting and this time it wasn’t. That changed the entirety of the situation, did it not?

And before you say anything, yes, Tommy was aware of how stupid he sounded. He had known Wilbur for what? Almost two years now? During that time, he’d seen every possible side of Wilbur-him at his highest, him at his lowest, and everything in between. He knew that there was no logical reason for him to feel so  _ anxious _ at the prospect of spending a whole day alone with him, but it couldn’t help it, just like how he couldn’t help the way his stomach screamed for food just to reject it when it offered. 

“Did you really just want to come down to the beach for the rocks?”

Tommy blinked out of his thoughts, snapping his head up to see Wilbur staring at him from his place on the ground. Wilbur was lounging back against the rocks, propping himself up on his elbows. His head was cocked to the side, smirking slightly as if Tommy were some exotic creature that he was studying. 

Tommy pulled his feet out of the pebbles, flexing his toes. “No. No, of course not.”

Wilbur’s smirk widened. “So, why’d you take your shoes off, then?”

Tommy glanced down at his shoes with his socks tucked into the soles, then to his bare feet. “Because...water? Yeah, the water. The  _ ocean, _ ” he bullshitted, crossing his skinny arms over his chest defensively. 

Wilbur’s eyes flickered to the water behind the teen, so far untouched by the both of them. “Hmm, are you going to get in, then?”

“Eventually! It looks cold; I have to prepare myself.” In all honesty, Tommy had not been planning on getting in the water. Living in England all his life, he knew that the beaches weren’t a huge tourist attraction for a reason. First of all, rocks instead of sand, but also because no matter the time of year, the water was always freezing. 

“I thought you were a big man,” Wilbur said, raising his eyebrows knowingly. 

“I am, I am!” Tommy exclaimed. “Big men can still tell the temperature, dickhead. Not even the biggest of men, Philza Minecraft, is immune to the cold.”

Wilbur chuckled at that but continued to press the blond. “I don’t think it looks that cold, Tommy. I think you’re just being a little pussy-child.”

“E-excuse me?” Tommy spluttered. His arms unraveled from his chest, curling into fists by his side. He squared up. “What did you just call me?”

“I called you what you are. Pussy-child.”

“I will stab you. I’ll skewer your big, fat neck with a plastic knife and watch you bleed out on the rocks-”

“Oh, shut up, pussy-child.” Wilbur slowly got to his feet, dusting off his clothes as he towered over Tommy on the embankment. Tommy took a tentative step back, bare feet squelching in the wet pebbles. “If you don’t have the guts to get in a bit of cold water I don’t think you have the guts to stab me.”

“DON’T FUCKING TEST ME!” Tommy cried, straightening his rounded back if only to appear an inch or so taller. “I WILL!”

Wilbur took a step forward, making grabby-hands at Tommy. “Aw, c’mere, little pussy-child.”

“STOP IT!” Tommy shrieked and stumbled backward, turning in an attempt to run away, but he wasn’t quick enough to evade Wilbur’s long arms. 

Wilbur’s slender fingers wrapped around Tommy’s wrist and he yanked the younger back, pulling him into his chest and trapping him there with his arms. Tommy screamed like a chicken with its head cut off, thrashing and flailing about in a feeble attempt at escape. 

“If you don’t put me down right this instant, I will bite you,” he threatened. Wilbur ignored him and shifted Tommy in his arms, squeezing him a bit tighter as he started to walk forward. He kicked off his shoes, solidifying Tommy’s fear. 

“Wilbur, please don’t. I’ll be all wet and cold and shivery like a dog-”

Wilbur hummed, wading into the water. It circles his ankles. 

“Wilbur, don’t you fucking dare. I will never forgive you.”

Wilbur walked in a bit deeper, until the water reached his knees. 

“Wilbur-”

There was a moment between the pleading and the panic, the warm and the cold where Tommy was suspended in mid-air. Wilbur released him, letting Tommy drop like a stone into the freezing ocean below. He hit the water with a slash, his whole body becoming submerged momentarily. 

Even if it was only a few seconds at most, it felt like minutes to Tommy. Minutes of being trapped between the weak waves of the Atlantic ocean and trying not to panic the fainter he became. His clothes soaked up the water like a sponge, the cold seeping into his skin and turning his blood to ice. His limbs moved sluggishly through the water, trying in vain to propel him to the surface. It felt like the more he tried to swim, the more he sank. 

“ _ -ommy?  _ Tommy?”

Wilbur lifted Tommy out of the water, grabbing him under the arms and hefting him up. He felt weirdly light for just being waterlogged. 

Tommy’s head lulled to the side, his eyes fluttering as he desperately fought against the wave of unconsciousness that threatened to pull him under now that he was out of the freezing water. The drastic change in temperature was not doing anything to help his already plummeting blood sugar and blood pressure. 

“T-Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice shot up an octave at the site of the blond’s blue eyes rolling into the back of his head. His heart seized, thoughts of possible hypothermia and more racing through his mind as he adjusted Tommy in his arms, carrying him bridal-style as he hurried back to shore. 

“W..Wilba?” Tommy blinked rapidly, both the jostling and the talking helping Tommy cling to the reality. 

Wilbur’s head snapped down to the boy in his arms. “Tommy?”

Tommy looked up at him blearily, eyes still fluttering. His clothes were plastered to his skin, his hair matted to his forehead. Water dripped from him sluggishly, causing him to shiver uncontrollably against Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur unconsciously held him closer, not caring that his entire front was soaked through at this point. 

The water receded from around Wilburs ankles as he stumbled onto the shore. He jogged back towards where his and Tommy’s shoes had been discarded. Tommy was more awake by the time Wilbur was maneuvering to place him down. He really didn’t want to put the kid down if he was being honest, but he wanted to give him his jacket. It was the least he could do after dunking him beneath the freezing waves in the first place. 

Tommy curled into himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His body was wracked with tremors, shivers so severe he didn’t even think they were because of the cold anymore.

“Here,” Wilbur said once he had freed himself from his jacket. It was thin, mostly for style, because it was the middle of summer after all, but it was better than nothing. He reached over and draped it over Tommy’s quivering shoulders. 

Tommy latched onto the jacket and pulled it more snugly around himself. The smell of Wilbur was more grounding than anything else. He still felt like he was floating, his body so weak it felt like it was fake. His head was stuffed with cotton or maybe filled with flies because he couldn’t escape the constant buzzing in his ears. “Thanks,” he mumbled, voice far away. 

Wilbur’s brows furrowed in worry. He scooted closer to the teen so that their sides were lined up and touching. “I’m so sorry, Tommy. I wouldn’t have done that if I knew it was that cold. Are you okay?”

Tommy glanced over at him. Did Wilbur think he had hypothermia or something from just being dunked into the Atlantic ocean? Sure, the water was cold, but it wasn’t below freezing or anything. Despite all that, he knew how it looked: a skinny, malnourished-looking boy gets a little wet and immediately develops hypothermia because there isn’t nearly enough fat on his body to keep him warm. And he was cold (anyone would be after getting wet, that’s just how it is), but based on how nauseous and faint he felt, he knew it was much more than that. 

“Let’s go back to my flat, yeah Tommy? Get you a fresh change of clothes and maybe a hot chocolate, yeah? How does that sound?” Wilbur asked. He looked to the teen expectantly. 

It was the promise of hot chocolate that Tommy realized what was going on. It was almost 2 pm now and Tommy had yet to eat  _ anything. _ To any normal person, that was bad enough, but Tommy suffered from naturally low blood pressure. No wonder he felt like shit-he hadn’t eaten or drunk anything all day and had just been thrown into water that made his temperature fluctuate. His blood pressure had plummeted. 

“Yeah..” Tommy breathed, finding the effort it took to talk to almost be too much. “That sounds nice.”

The faintest of smiles ghosted the brunette's face. He stood up, gathering both pairs of shoes in his arms (they couldn’t be bothered to put them back on), and helped Tommy to his feet. The teen swayed dangerously for a moment before settling in precariously against Wilbur’s side. Like that, they made their way off the beach and back to Wilbur’s flat.

The entirety of the short trip to Wilbur’s flat was nothing more than a blur to Tommy. He was more focused on clinging to the older man and making sure to keep placing more foot in front of the other to really notice how they got from the beach to Wilbur’s front door so quickly. His blood pressure had definitely leveled out since he’d been dropped into the ocean, but it was still low. Low enough for Tommy to be worried about needing the medications that he hadn’t brought with him. 

Before he knew it, Tommy was sprawled across Wilbur’s couch, adorned in a fresh pair of clothes that he had borrowed from said man (they were way too big), and waiting for his hot chocolate to be done. Wilbur was in the kitchen fixing it up for him while Tommy ‘warmed up’ under bundles and bundles of blankets. Tommy had yet to tell him that he wasn’t hypothermic, mostly because he was too tired to have  _ that  _ conversation right now. 

It wasn’t like it was a  _ secret _ . Hell, Tommy had stated that he had issues with his blood pressure live in front of hundreds of thousands of viewers! It was just one of those things he wouldn’t necessarily bring up to Wilbur, or the rest of the Sleepy Bois, if he was being honest. Yeah, it was something that was completely out of his control, but it was also just another reason to view him as a child and baby him even further. 

“Tommy! Your hot chocolate is done! It’s on the counter,” Wilbur’s voice filtered in from the other room, startling Tommy out of his stupor. 

Tommy blinked away the film that had formed in front of his eyes; he’d almost fallen asleep lying there. He steeled himself and maneuvered his heavy limbs over the side of the couch, socked feet brushing the floor. In one fluid motion, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

Sitting up so quickly was enough to send him reeling. His fingers were numb as he dug them into the underside of the couch to steady his swaying. His skin felt all sorts of hot and cold, as if his body couldn't properly gauge his temperature. His vision spots for a moment, black dots swirling with color like a kaleidoscope before he hastily blinked them away. 

_ C’mon, Tommy,  _ he chided himself.  _ Just stand up. Stand up and walk into the kitchen.  _

Steeling himself, Tommy took a deep breath and stood up. 

It felt all the blood rushed from his head and into his feet. There was no other way to say it other than he felt  _ faint _ . There was a balloon in place of where his braid should be and it was expanding. His head felt light and empty, a cloud of fog veiling his senses. Along with his already buckling knees, his vision dimmed and he couldn’t hear anything through the loud ringing in his ears. 

Tommy didn’t know he was falling until he hit the ground. 

_ Thump! _

Wilbur froze in his action of putting the milk back in the fridge. “Tommy…?”

No response came from the living room. Concern furrowing his brows, Wilbur closed the fridge and maneuvered around the kitchen island. He paused in the doorway when he saw a Tommy-sized lump crumpled on the ground between the couch and the coffee table. 

“Tommy!”

Wilbur scrambled forward, dropping down to his knees beside Tommy. Tommy was lying on his side, arms pinned under him and legs sprawled out behind him. He looked like he’d dropped from a standing position. 

“T-Tommy?” Wilbur hesitantly reached a hand out and placed it on the teen’s shoulder. When he didn’t immediately react, he gave it a gentle shake. “Tommy?”

Tommy mumbled incoherently from where his face was smashed against the carpet. 

Wilbur pulled his hand away, scared of making the situation worse.  _ What the fuck,  _ he thought.  _ What the fuck happened? I was gone for like one minute, how did this happen? What’s wrong with him? Is he okay? What do I do?  _

Wilbur hovered over the teen for another few seconds, not sure what to do, before deciding that a good next step would be to get him off the floor. Slowly and oh so carefully, Wilbur rolled Tommy onto his back and scooped him up bridal-style, trying his hardest not to jostle him too much. He straightened and placed Tommy gently back down on the couch, propping his head up on a pillow as it lulled to the side. He could tell that Tommy was slowly coming back to, and he let the idea of having to call 999 leave his already overwhelmed mind. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur tried again when he noticed Tommy starting to curl into himself on the couch. “Tommy, can you hear me?”

The blond let out something akin to a whine. 

“C’mon, Tommy. Can you wake up for me?”

“...hrrng.”

“There you are, Toms. You’re alright.”

“W...Wilba?” 

Wilbur’s face lit up and he lunged forward, taking Tommy’s face in his hands and giving him a once over. Tommy’s eyes were just barely cracked open and he squinted at the brunette as he ran his hands from Tommy’s curls affectionately. 

“Tommy,  _ Toms,  _ my darling boy, are you alright? What happened?” Wilbur asked, taking a step back and helping Tommy sit up more on the couch. Tommy gurgled slightly in the back of his throat and scrubbed at his eyes like a toddler waking up from a nap.

“I think...I think I passed out?” It came out more as a question than a statement the first time. “Yeah, I think I passed out.”

Wilbur balked. Here Tommy was, waking up after just passing out and having the nerve to act all nonchalant about it when Wilbur had just nearly dialed 999! “Yeah?” Wilbur found himself giggling hysterically. “You think?”

Tommy didn’t catch onto Wilbur’s frantic tone. He sighed heavily. “Yeah, no. I definitely did. I let my blood pressure get too low like a dumbass.”

Wilbur spluttered once he had processed what Tommy had said. “You passed out because of your blood pressure? Does this happen often?”

Tommy shrugged and stifled a yawn. God, his body was shutting down quickly. He needed to sort out his blood pressure and fast. “Not really anymore. I usually take my medication before it gets this bad-”

“You have medication?!”

“Well, yeah. It is a  _ medical _ condition, Wilbur.”

Wilbur silently fumed. “And you didn’t think to tell me? Especially before agreeing to come and see me by yourself?”

Tommy shrunk in on himself slightly at Wilbur’s outburst. “I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to! I can handle it usually…”

Wilbur softened once again. “No, no, no, it’s not your fault bubs. I didn’t mean to yell-I was just worked up.” He reached out and grasped Tommy’s hands. They were cold and clammy. “Can you tell me what happened? How can I help?”

Tommy glanced down at their linked hands, remembering the last time he had passed out due to low blood pressure. It had been after the Twitch Rivals stream a few months ago. He’d don over six hours without eating or drinking and he hadn’t noticed how much his blood pressure had dropped before he was falling down the stairs because his legs didn’t want to support his weight anymore. His dad had been in the living room at the time and had picked him up and taken him back to bed with a glass of water and some medication. It hadn’t been a big deal. Yeah, Tommy had had some bumps and bruises from his tumble but everything was fine in the end. Yet, here Wilbur was, absolutely panicking on Tommy’s behalf. 

“I just...I didn’t eat anything? And then the cold water didn’t really help. But it was my own fault,” Tommy admitted bashfully. 

“Why didn’t you eat anything, bubs?”

“I don’t know…I just wasn’t hungry.”  _ I was too anxious to eat. _

“Well, are you hungry now?”

Tommy contemplated that for a moment. Honestly, no he wasn’t. He still felt queasy and gross, but he knew he would only feel queasier and grosser if he put off food any longer. “Is that hot chocolate still an option?”

Wilbur smirked. “Well, it's more like cold chocolate now but I can reheat it for you?”

Tommy hummed. “That would be pog.”

“Don’t say pog in real life. That’s cringe.”

“You’re cringe.” 

“Shut the fuck up, gremlin child.”

But Wilbur was smiling as he got up off the couch and started back into the kitchen. He was going to reheat Tommy’s hot chocolate like he had said, but he was also going to call Tommy’s dad (he still had his number from the first meet-up) and see if Tommy could spend the night. Tommy had literally  _ fainted _ and he wasn’t sure how he felt about Tommy traveling all the way back to Nottingham like that. 

Wilbur dialed Mr. Innit’s number while he placed the mug of hot chocolate into the microwave, setting the time for 1:30. The phone rang approximately two times before Mr. Innit’s gruff voice sounded through the line. 

_ “Hello? Mr. Soot? Is everything alright?” _

Wilbur cleared his throat. Of course he would realize how awkward of a situation this is only after he had picked up. “Hello there, Mr. Innit. Everything is fine now, but I did want to inform you that, uh, Tommy fainted a little bit ago because his blood pressure dropped.”

_ “Oh, yeah, that happens sometimes. He’s alright, though? Didn’t hit his head or anything? Ate something?”  _ Mr. Innit didn’t sound too concerned which helped to ease some of the tension from Wilbur’s shoulders. 

“Y-yeah, he’s good. I'm making him some food right now, but, uh, I was wondering if it would be alright if he spent the night here? I know this has happened before and I trust him when he says he’s okay, but it would make me feel better if he stayed for a bit longer,” Wilbur admitted sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, watching the mug go round and round. 

Mr. Innit responded after a moment.  _ “I don’t see why not. As long as Thomas is okay with it I’m all set to come and pick him up tomorrow.” _

Wilbur visibly sagged with relief. “Thank you, thank you. I appreciate it,” he said.

_ “Of course. Have a good rest of your night, Mr. Soot. Tell Thomas to be good.” _

“He’s lovely and you too.”

It was a quick conversation, Wilbur hanging up just as the microwave beeped. He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and popped open the microwave, grasping the baby blue mug of hot chocolate by the handle. He took it with him back into the living room where Tommy was now fully sitting up and had pulled the throw blanket over his legs. 

“Here you are, your majesty,” Wilbur bent forward at the waist, presenting the mug to Tommy as if it were some holy jewel. 

Tommy giggled. He fucking  _ giggled _ and Wilbur just about melted on the spot. 

“Thanks,” Tommy said, a shy smile ghosting his lips as he accepted the mug from Wilbur and held it between his freezing hands. The warmth seeped into the skin of his palms and he shivered from how pleasant it felt. 

“Drink that and tell me how you feel,” Wilbur said and took a seat next to the teen on the couch, their sides touching. “Also, you’re spending the night here with me.”

Tommy choked on his drink. “Pardon?”

Wilbur shrugged. “I called your dad and asked if you could stay until you felt up for traveling-”

“I do! I feel fine!”

“I know, but I just wanted to make sure.”

“Wilbur, I’m  _ fine.” _

“I know you’re fine! It’s more for me, Tommy.”

Tommy backed down. Guilt bubbled up inside of him like bile. “Oh.”

“But if you don’t want to then your dad can still come get you…” Wilbur looked sheepish now, glancing away and wringing his hands. 

“No, no, I will,” Tommy said quickly. He reached out and placed his hand over top of Wilbur’s. After a moment, Wilbur grasped it and started fiddling with Tommy’s fingers. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Wilbur sighed. “I’m more sorry that I didn’t notice.”

Tommy frowned. He put his hot chocolate down on the coffee table before turning back to Wilbur and letting his head of blond curls rest against the man’s shoulder. 

“Don’t blame yourself.”

“You either.”

They stayed like that for a while. By the time Wilbur had untangled himself from Tommy, the kid’s hot chocolate had gone cold once again but it was fine because Tommy actually found himself to be genuinely hungry for the first time all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more headcannons and aus! @/bellfort3


End file.
